


Bermuda :: Paradise

by LoveNezuko



Category: bbc - Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Cameos, F/M, Gangs, KHH ARTIST MENTIONS, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveNezuko/pseuds/LoveNezuko
Summary: Zico is one of the biggest drug lords in Seoul, running the city as his own. He once was known to be all about his money, his family, his team, and his block. He didn't have room for love. Who knew she would fill the vacancy in his heart? For a drug lord, even the smallest flaw in your ego is a weakness. Allowing yourself to fall for someone is much worse. The moment he falls in love he's putting a price on his life. His lifestyle and his love life colloids. There is no getting out.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue

There is a giddy smile that graces Dani’s face as she talks on the phone. She’s standing on the sidewalk outside a convenience store talking to her boyfriend, Zic. To be honest, she didn’t think she could fall for Zic, hell, she wasn’t even betting on being in love with a thug. The way the two of them met was something out of a hood Cinderella story or would it be more like the story of the little mermaid? 

_She changed her lifestyle and opened her eyes to a new world, his world. But trouble always lurks when you are in deeper seas._

Dani could admit that Zico is rough around the edges. She can’t even count the many times he had threatened her life. But she’s still there, still rocking with him. She’s in love with him no matter what. He was honestly a sweetheart especially when she was around him. How he treated his sister, his gang, and everyone living on Block B. She only got to see this side of him a few months after dating.

“Ugh, can you stop complaining already.” Dani rolls her eyes. She stares at him through the phone screen. He decided to Face Time her to complain like always. She knew he was upset with her for sneaking off to school on her own. He would rather take her or send someone out with her. “You have eyes everywhere so I know I’m safe.”

Zico grunts in response tired of hearing the same shit from her. He figured a while back that she took his title lightly. She didn’t realize a lot of things in his world were complex. And not as simple and naive as she saw it. He ran an entire district unlike most. His crew moving weight even committing crimes that he should’ve been killed for. There were many gang leaders after his title, with a weakness like Dani trouble was bound to find a way to them.

When Zico was a newcomer on the block he used his talents to make his business skyrocket. He took over a lot of territory in his first year. His crew was talented at what they did, Kyung was probably the best sniper in Seoul, P.O. could body anyone with a single hit, Jaehyo could easily get intel and had a lot of sources backing him, Taeil could hack into any system in a matter of minutes, Bomb could get his hands on rare items his methods were still unknown to the crew, while Kwon was a modern-day assassin.

Then there was Dean and Crush, his two closest friends. They were partners in Zico's organization with talents no one dared to speak of. To tell his girl she wasn’t as safe as she thought with eyes following around through Seoul. His right-hand man always on standby with more security than a little bit. It was becoming a lot for Zico now that Dani entered his life. And he would do anything to protect his girl.

“You’re not even paying attention to what’s going on around you.” Zico comments. Dani back is turned away from the booming streets. She hadn’t even noticed that Zic had parked just a block away from her. Though Zico had already spotted P.O. nearby, there were still a few blind spots and Zico knew this. The fact that the world knew Dani was Zic’s girl it meant she was only safe in certain places.

“What are you talking about? Paying attention to what?” Dani hadn’t noticed a pair of green eyes watching her every move. The owner of the set of green eyes draped in the prettiest cream-colored clothing, a goofy bear mask covering most of his face except his eyes. His thick eyebrows appeared to have a slit in each of them while his hooded eyes stared at her in envy.

“What are you talking about? Paying attention to what?” Dani hadn’t noticed a pair of green eyes watching her every move. The owner of the set of green eyes draped in the prettiest cream-colored clothing, a goofy bear mask covering most of his face except his eyes. His thick eyebrows appeared to have a slit in each of them while his hooded eyes stared at her in envy

“Whatever, I’m getting closer to the school.” Zico decides to drive closer parking on a street on the opposite side of her school. He looks up to see his beauty talking animatedly about her newest assignment in class. Zico could sense something was off. He gets confirmation when he notices two men walking behind Dani in the background of their video call.

“Hey, cross the street. I need a hug before you go.” Dani turns to spot Zico. She waves excitedly at her boyfriend without noticing the ominous air or Zico's weird request.

“A-Yo!” Zico calls out to his crew. P.O. being the first person on the scene turning to Zico’s direction. The moment Dani's foot hits the pavement she snatched away. A piercing scream is heard catching everyone’s attention. Zico turns to the scene horrified. For the first time in a while, this would be the first time he had to admit to being terrified.


	2. She was only a lullaby, but she really made a dream come true.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscing. A trip to the past of an unexpected-yet-expected love story.

Club Bliss was hidden in the heart of Seoul. Its popularity soared over the years that Kwon Dani had worked there. Due to rival gangs visiting this particular club these rules were founded:

**NO GUNS!**  
**NO FIGHTS!**  
**NO DRUGS!**  
**DO NOT TOUCH THE GIRLS!**

But rules are always meant to be broken. It was a strip club, touching was bound to happen. When Dani started working at the club she was given a nickname, going by Bambi. It was harder this way to find out her real identity. The staff wasn't on file by their government names as a safety precaution. But how safe is a club in the middle of gang turf, around the corner from Block B? With a gang war about to happen.

The club was split into two, with one half of the building used as a regular club while the strip club took over the remaining half of the building, with only a wall and a hallway separating the two. The club was filled with big round leather couches acting as beds with silver glitter, white, and purple sequins pillows along with them. In Dani’s honest opinion it was outdated and tacky needing a total makeover. There were platforms that had stripper poles attached to them placed throughout the whole building. It was for club goers and staff to dance on. The main stage was set in the middle of the room, with four other personal stages in different parts of the room.

Dani worked as a bartender between the two clubs depending on the night’s traffic. If the strip club was filled with a lot of guests she was more than likely found there. Dani would have to dress in skimpy boy shorts and a crop top with their club logo. When she would take orders she would have to wear a slutty apron that covered nothing, stopping a little higher than the shorts themselves. She was surprised they didn't make her wear heels. One of the things she was thankful for. She liked being in the club the most. She’d dance on the platforms with the other dancers on club nights with the manager’s approval.

Tonight was a club night, she was behind the bar wiping the glasses bobbing her head to the beat. There were rumors of a new rap group who would be performing that night. It wasn’t until about an hour later that there was a commotion near the stage.

“A-Yo, A-Yo!” A raspy voice resounded through the speakers. She looks up from the drink noting the crowd filling the room covering the stage in its entirety. All she could see was a tuft of blonde locks peeking over the many heads blocking her view.

“It’s been a while since we were here last.” The guy continues.

“Bambi, the manager is calling you.” Dani turns to Nari and nods. She heads over to his office knocking on his door before going in.

“What’s up?” Dani asks it was rare the boss would need her.

“Haru left for the night. Something supposedly happened outside of the club.”

“Damn. I’ll just ask her what’s up later.” Dani makes her way over to the boss’s office finding him in engrossed in whatever appeared on his laptop screen.

“Hey, I need you out on the floor for a while until the group is done performing your relief will be here by then. After that, you can head home for the night.” Dani checks her watch it was only 5 after 12.

“I’m not needed in the other club also?” She questions just to be sure.

“Not until next weekend. You’ll be working here for the rest of this week.” Dani smiled wholeheartedly at the mention of not working in the strip club for the rest of the week. “I’m starting to think you like working here more.” Her boss jokes. “Hurry up, they are about to perform in 10.”

“Ok. I’ll take my leave.” Dani heads over to the dressing room changing out of her work attire and putting on something similar. A pair of black distressed shorts and, a black bralette, and a matching distressed ball cap with rings on its brim. She pairs it with a red leather jacket, fishnets and combat boots heading out to the dance floor. She takes her favorite spot on the platform in the center of the room. She rocks from side to side not really knowing the lyrics of the song but her body was mesmerized by the beat. She grinds against the pole biting her bottom lip finally catching on to the chorus. **'Mula Mula we gon pour up. Murder Murder sumeul jugyeo.'** she recites. Yea, she was feeling herself. Her tongue stuck out as she danced occasionally. She would lick her lips while running her hands through her hair as she pops and twirls her hips. She’s so lost in the song she didn't realize that her relief showed up The girl smirks at her.

“You like that?” She says referring to the song.

“I mean it wasn't bad.” Dani shrugs as she hops down from the pole.

“If you say so. That's FNCD or Fanxy Child.”

“What?” She scrunched her nose up clearly not understanding the girl.

“The group. The one with the Blonde hair, that's Jiho, the one your spirit was fawning over.” She chuckles before heading up the stairs to the platform. Dani decides to stay and heads to the dance floor. Sik-K’s #partyShutdown had just gone off the moment she made it to the center of the dance floor, and DPR Live Laputa started to play. A smirk showed on Dani’s face, her hips moving to the beat. She mouths the lyrics with a smile proud of the Artist and how far he had come. She remembers the night he spent in this club performing trying to get attention from the thriving youth, how all he wanted was a come up. And he was able to achieve his dreams, which also gave her hope in her own. Maybe one day she would be able to achieve her dreams.

Dani was so deep in her thoughts she didn’t realize someone had crept up on her. She could smell a strong sweet scent of designer brand cologne. A reggae song began to play as his arms wrap around her waist pushing her back into him. He controlled her movements making her hips wind just the way he liked it. His grip on her love handles made each grind more seductive than she intended. She could feel _him_ nested against her ass. She bends forward popping to beat, up and down, back and forth, her hands moving along her body giving him a little show. He licks his lips watching her drop to the floor then she grinds her way up. The look in her eyes as she realizes just who he is. Jiho was wearing all black; sporting a black hoodie, a bomber jacket, black pants, with a pair of black shoes.

“You're just going to stare.” He chuckles at the girl. Dani's cheeks flushed a rose hue in embarrassment.

“I saw you perform…” She realized late how stupid she sounded. It was obvious that she saw him perform.

“Is that why you are starting?” A cocky smirk appears on his face. Dani couldn’t help the itch to roll her eyes but she willed herself not to. She decided to focus on something else.

“Why do I feel like you’re already closing me out?” She speaks aloud. “You have your mouth covered yet I can bet you have a beautiful smile.” She stares at the mask covering his face. Her hand inching for the straps hooked on his ears. He doesn’t move instead he allows her to invade his space. This was unlike him but her aura pulled him in rendering him still and speechless. His phone rings causing the two of them to come to a stop. He answers his phone and shortly after he’s gone.

_Dani feels another urge to follow behind him. The thought of not being able to see him again floated through her mind and she didn’t like the way it made her feel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a beta if anyone wants to help. Thanks.


	3. Everything became more like you.

(2)

It’s a year later, Dani hasn’t much thought about the group nor their leader. Her mind was so enticed with training for her big opportunity. She had gotten a call back from her dream job and decided to pursue dancing seriously. Ever since she was young she wanted to be a dancer. Thanks to her dancing at the club on the weekends she managed to be recruited by the company of her choice. Instead of being a backup for an idol group she would be able to do this in the Korean Hip Hop industry. She was pretty happy with just this because no matter what she would be doing what she loved the most.

Unfortunately or maybe fortunately, for her, the night after meeting Jiho Club Bliss had closed down due to a shooting involving one of the bartenders she was really close with and would be moving soon. Everyone was sad to hear she would be moving with them. The owner had put them in clubs his partners owned for the time being and the one Dani currently worked at was called 21.

 

When she received her acceptance letter and training begun she decided it would be best to go ahead and quit the clubs. She decided to mark tonight as her last night not sure if her company would be ok with her hanging around a club like Crush or 21. She heads inside with her resignation letter in hand. She knocks on the office door meeting her new boss half way. 

“You’re here early isn’t your shift at 12?” Her boss seemed to be in a bit of a hurry but stopped for anyway.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I just started at this company and it will be hard for me to keep up. I trained Joy the best I could. Hari can take over my spot or Mina really.”

“I mean we did prepare for you to leave. And I won’t hold you back. Just finish Mina’s shift for me. She called in sick and we can’t take anyone from Bliss.” He pats the girl lightly on the shoulder as he heads out. She nods then changes in the back dressing room. Two hours, she would just have to stay for two hours but something felt wrong. Mo suddenly is sick, the Boss heading out so early in the night, something didn’t feel right. Dani takes her place behind the bar fixing customers drinks when a loud booming sound is heard coming from the back room. Dani quirks her brow stepping from behind the corner. A group of men fills in the room guns drawn. The guest rushes out of the building using the fire escape doors. Just as she and a couple of other employees were about to exit the feeling of cold metal was positioned against her temple making her gulp. Joy had just started her shift the girl was on her knees begging to be saved. The two hours had long been up for Dani yet she stands here with a gun pointed to her temple.

Dani had seen a lot growing up in this type of neighborhood but she could only feel bad for Joy. Joy was a runaway. It was the first time the girl had ever lived on her own now having a gun pointed at the back of her skull scared her. Joy was trembling violently with tears running down her face. Dani saw her life flash before her, a whole year of working while training to join a popular agency dance crew, getting accepted just to lose her life, there wasn’t a person out there who gave a damn about her. Her family disowned her so long ago who would care if today was her last day on earth. 

“Where’s your boss?” The man standing behind her asked his voice gruff, cold, and harsh pressing the gun closer to her embedding it in her skin. Dani couldn’t help but tremble in fear.

“I don’t know. He left and said he would be back shortly.” That was two hours ago Dani thought to herself biting her lip in frustration. This wasn’t close to what the gang members wanted to hear. She felt stupid for even agreeing to work in this neighborhood. When they were at the other building they didn't have to go through these things at all. But the West Side of Seoul was far more ruthless.

“He took off with our money and the safe is empty meaning he took off with your checks too.” Another guy spoke up dressed in red and black with flashy jewelry branding him. He wasn’t even trying to be inconspicuous at least not in that get up. She looked away from the guy in question when the door creaked. 

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Her previous Boss Mr. Dong stepped into the club leaving the backroom doors wide open. A bloody mascara had occurred in the dressing room. Just seeing it made Dani sick to her stomach. Dani's knees become weak witnessing a fellow friend lifeless. 

“Where is Soo Ho?” The man in the flashy jewelry questions. “He ditched with our money. Are you going to be held accountable for paying us back?” Mr. Dong heads to the safe realizing it’s completely empty. He walks through the horrific scene beyond the doors but comes out with the deeds to both 21 and Club Crush.

“I’m honestly surprised you’re shocked? He’s been gambling away your money for years. Taking care of that pretty girl what’s her name?”  
“Mina.”

“Right, Mina. The two of them ran off together. It’s too bad they won’t get far.” Dani is shocked to hear about Mina’s betrayal and the fact they were in this situation because of her and Soo Ho. Soo Ho knew what would happen to decide to trade Dani’s life for Mina’s.

 

“Take this, this should be more than enough to let the rest of my people go. What you do with Soo Ho is no longer our business.” The man in the flashy red looks over the documents while releasing the employees Dani heaves in relief running out. She looks around outside not spotting Joy anywhere. 

“Did anyone else see Joy?” She asks her co-workers. 

“She’s still inside with them. Just go, it’s not safe here.” One of the dancers who avoided the massacre states. “You have to leave now and don’t ever come back here.” Dani just couldn’t leave the girl. She was only nineteen how could she leave her with them. 

“I’ll be right back.” The girl shakes her head knowing Dani wouldn’t be returning. She rushes back inside another gunshot rings inside the club. She finds Mr. Dong three feet away from Joy dead. Joy is screaming at the top of her lungs blood splattered on her face. He didn’t deserve it. Neither of them did. Why should they suffer at the hands of someone else?

“Please let her go!” Dani screams out tears flooding her cheeks. “She young please let her go.” 

“Who is this cutie?” The one in red walks up to girl looking her over with a smirk on his face. 

The other guy looks down at a piece a paper that had a picture and information on all employees at 21 and Bliss. He matches her up with a picture.“From the chart, her name is Bambi, she’s 23. She’s perfect.”

“What about her?” He points to Joy.

“Her name is Joy, she’s only nineteen. She wouldn’t be accepted.” He shakes his head.

“We can just kill her if she is of no use to us.” He states like it’s just that simple taking someone’s life. But guys like him their lives didn’t matter.

“Just take me and let her go, please. I promise she won’t talk. She’s young don’t do this her.” Dani pleads. 

“That's an idea.” The one in black says. “Zic has been on our backs and this shit Soo Ho just pulled he won’t take lightly.”

“Tie her up and send her over to Ukwon with the deeds that’ll get Zic off my back. Finding Soo Ho should be our main objective.” While they were discussing what would happen to Dani, Dani makes her way over to Joy cleaning her up and coaxing her.

“It’s ok baby, you’ll be fine.” She strokes her hair with a smile wiping the tears from her eyes.

“But unnie.” Joy sniffles crying even harder.

“Don’t worry about me. What I need you to do is forget me ok.” Dani couldn’t help but cry. She didn’t know what would happen to her but she had to be strong for Joy. “Can you do that? Forget what happened. This never happened baby. Go home and I’ll take care of me. Please just go back to your parents, yeah?” Joy nods her head her their moment interrupted by sarcastic claps.

“That’s very inspiring but we still can’t trust her.” 

“But you said she could go. We all saw and know what makes her different?”  
He squats down staring at the girl in eyes.“She’s young. They will get it out of her.” She shakes horrified as her body convulse no one moves they prevent Dani from doing so.

“If you hurt her I’m not going!” 

“You think you have a choice?” Flashy grins from ear to ear. “It’s up to me.” The sound of sirens echoed in the distance growing closer. They didn’t have many choices. Dani only remembers the impact of the gun hitting her on the back of her head. While the intruders haul her and Joy away.

 


	4. She’ll get in big trouble if you leave her alone all day.

(3)

 

When Dani awakes this time she finds herself in a dark room with her hands and feet bound to metal chains. Her eyes are covered by a blindfold while her mouth is taped shut to hinder her cried. She realizes belatedly that she's a good three feet above the ground. Her breathing shallows when she starts to panic. She breathes harshly through her nose not enough air coming through. She quiets down when the sound of metal door scraping against the cement floor.

 

“He fucked up again.” Dani hears a voice grumbling from afar.

 

“I told you he wouldn’t last a week.” Dani hears footsteps heading in her direction. Her eyes filled with tears dampening her cheeks. She whimpers softly the closer the person gets.

 

“Why are you even surprised?” A sharper and clear voice is heard. “Let’s see this gift he left behind.”

 

“I mean the product is good. Two clubs, two girls.” Dani brow raises at the mention of another girl. Please, not Joy.

 

“Why do I have to clean up his mess? And what the hell are we going to do with another one!” 

 

“I have to find Soo Ho unless you want to change.” He sighs. “Why are we even arguing about this? Just bring her here.”

 

“Mmm!” Dani tries to speak but it’s becoming harder. She head hits one of the metal changes causing her pain following, metal cutting through her skin.

 

“Look at what you did, we have enough problems and you choose now as the perfect time to hurt yourself.” The tape is removed from her mouth and then the blindfold from her eyes. She blinks rapidly trying to adjust to the dimmed lighting. “If you scream or run I’ll kill you. And Zic won’t like that.” She stares up at a man with striking sharp feathers and short black hair. Another stood not too far away with chocolate brown hair and a bored expression.  The man with the sharp features lower chains then removes them.

 

“Can we get this over with?” The brunette mumbles before walking off completely.

 

“Be a good girl.” The black haired male smirks lifting the girl rather easily.  The brunette leads them to the living area. Dani is placed on the floor, it’s only then that she realizes she is still dressed in her work clothes and feeling rather sticky. She forgot her last thought until she remembered their conversation from before.

 

“Please don’t hurt her. She’s only nineteen.” She begins to dry heave while trying to protect Joy with every bit of her life. “Please..”

 

“Why is she begging you? Did you do something to her already?” Dani turns to see a male taller than the other two. His hair is a cross of peach and strawberry. He’s wearing bug-eyed glasses covering the majority of his face; expression hidden behind his frames.

 

“How should I know?” He drops the girl to the floor. “You handle this. Crush and I have a business to tend to. You take Club Crush and I’ll take 21” He waves goodbye as he heads out behind Crush.

 

“Dean get your ass back here!” The blonde Dani guessed to be Zico yells at the retreating male. From outside you could hear the ignition turn and lights dawn on the wall before retreating quickly. “This what I get for letting him join.” He finally looks down at the frightened girl. “Let’s go.”

 

“Please. Let me go. Can I go?” The girl begs arms draping around the blonde’s legs.

 

“Did I say you could touch me?” He glares down on her. “Get up and let’s go.” He pushes the girl towards spiral stairs. She starts to cry the moment they arrive in a bedroom draped in black and gold. 

 

“Take off your clothes.”

 

“Please don’t do this to me,” Dani begs. “Please?”

 

“What am I doing to you?” He throws a towel at her. “Do something about your appearance. There are clothes in the drawer that could probably fit you.” He leaves the room closing the door behind him.

 

After Dani showers, she exits the bedroom to head down to the main area. She notices the house is currently empty neither guy that brought her there were all missing. Dani started to think it would be the perfect opportunity to leave. She tip-toed down the stairs checking her surroundings. Her thoughts on Joy whom she knew the guys were going after. When she arrives at the front door she gathers all her courage but for some reason, she cannot open it.

 

With a look of confusion, she steps away from the door frightened. Why is it locked on the inside? The sound of keys scares Dani away. She runs back upstairs to the room she was left in. 

 

“Zic!” She hears a female voice call out. The sound of footsteps approaching shakes her into a new hiding place. The door pushes open and the girl looks around the room confused. She spots Dani’s ponytail peeking up from the top of her head. “You can come out now.”  Her voice is sweet with a clear rasp. It’s pretty cute and welcoming.

 

“Hi.” Is the only thing Dani can get out at the sight of the beautiful girls. The girl with the pretty blonde shoulder-length hair pulled in a neat pony. She’s sporting a crop top and cargo pants with a pair of crisp white sneakers. 

 

“Aww, how cute.” The girl croons with a smile. “My name is Chaerin. What’s your name?” Chaerin sits on the edge of the bed putting distance between them as to not scare the girl away. “You can sit.” Dani sits at the opposing end of the bed with her hands in her lap.

 

“I’m Dani.”

 

“How did you end up in a situation like this?” Chaerin responds knowingly. Dani sighs looking out the window.

 

“If only I knew.” Dani finds out Chaerin is Zico’s twin sister but doesn’t get much information on Zico. Dani gives her the rundown on her own situation and something in Chaerin sparks.

 

“How about we go for a ride?” Dani was skeptic about leaving with Chaerin but didn’t see the harm in doing so. Chaerin was sent there to keep an eye on her anyway. Chaerin gives Dani a change of clothes before the two head out in her porcelain colored jeep.

 

|~~~~|

 

“Ok! First stop!” Chaerin cheers once the two arrive outside an apartment building. “Oppa, I’m outside can I come in?” The amount of cuteness used in the girl’s sentence made even Dani want to give her whatever she liked. “I just have a few questions. Thanks, Oppa.” Chaerin winks at the girl then hint to get out of the car.

 

Once in the apartment building, they find a couple tied up not too far apart. Dani gets a better look at the two and realizes it’s Mina and her Boss. Dani loses it, slapping Mina across the face then kicking her previous Boss in the gut. There are briefcases of money and luggage bags packed full. What pissed her off more was the two plane tickets on the coffee table.

 

“How could you?” Dani screams tears sliding down her face. “Do you know how many people died last night? At the cost of your freedom.” She kicks her boss over who groans in pain. Her foot repeatedly slams into the guy's ribcage. The sound of bones cracking could be heard clearly.

 

“Whoa calm down. We need them alive.” Chaerin’s Oppa jokes. 

 

“I can’t be calm. Look at what they did to me!” She turns facing the one she remembers as Dean.

 

“I will make sure you get the revenge you want. But I won’t allow you to have blood on your hands.” His promise was completely sincere and Dani felt he was a man of his word. 

 

“What about Joy?”

 

“What about her?”

 

“Weren’t you guys going after her? I need to know that she’s ok.”

 

“I cannot say that she’s ok.” Dani's knees become weak at the thought of what could’ve happened to Joy. “When we arrived she tried to hurt herself. She’s in a coma at a hospital near our place.” Dani screams at the top of her lungs before going back into attacking her Boss. 

 

“What the fuck is going on in here?” Zico appeared through the threshold of the apartment with Crush not far behind him. He lifts Dani over his back but the girl cries and kicks in his hold. “Chae, what the fuck is going on?” 

 

“Um..”

 

“Dean?” Dean shrugs lifting the Boss up. “So neither of you are talking. How about I kill her right now will that get you both talking?” Zico throws the girl to the ground pointing his gun to her head.

 

“You are always overdramatic. How are you a leader over so many people?” Chaerin rolls her eyes pulling Dani away from him. “I brought her here and I’ll take her back. We’re leaving.” 

 

“She’s amazing," Dani hears Dean tell the other as she leaves. “With training, she would become a valuable asset.”

 

|~~~~|


	5. I may seem like a character that brings confusion..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..But after time, I’ll be unforgettable.

(4)

The first six months of living with Zico put a lot of pressure on Dani. She had to tread lightly around him after the incident that happened with Soo-Ho when she first arrived. Chaerin was even banned from seeing her for the first three months. Zico added more security to watch Chaerin for when she tried anything when he wasn’t around. 

 

She missed a lot of things about her old life. She could no longer think of going to school to pursue her dreams more seriously. She lost out on joining a major company. She could no longer go dancing at clubs more could she just lead her life the way she wanted to live. As it was no longer in her own hands and the thought of it hurts so much.

“Hey boo,” Chaerin came through the kitchen with a bag full of treats. She broke Dani from her daze the moment she enters. “Let’s make smoothies.

 

“Ok?” Dani says a little skeptical. The two of them pull different items from the bag. But Chaerin kept one hidden closer to her. Dani had a slight idea that Dani was up to something. 

 

“How about we do strawberries, bananas, a bit of  granola, and chocolate chips?” 

 

“That actually sounds pretty great,” Dani says with a bit of relief. 

 

“What are you two up to?” Dean questions while going to the fridge to grab a water.

 

“Nothing.” Chaerin smiles big at him receiving a head shake in exchange. 

 

“That sounds so convincing.” He smirks. “Let’s just pretend I wasn’t here.” He says to the two girls heading to the garage door. 

 

“Oh, and this!” Chaerin pulls out a ziplock bag of powdered substance with a smirk on her face. Chaerin smirks were deadly just like her ideas.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Powdered sugar. Of course, that’s too much sweetness for us. This will be only for the guards. We will just add a bit of honey in ours.” Ok, something was up. Powdered sugar? That was probably something like sleeping powder or even worst. Dani decided on not commenting and keeping Chaerin as far away from her smoothie as possible.

 

|~~~|

 

“We should go out,” Chaerin said returning to the kitchen after passing out the smoothies to the security guards.

 

“Not likely.” Dani chuckles.

“It should be ok for today. We would just need to hurry before my brother comes back.”  Dani decides to take a chance after the girl upstairs to change. When they return downstairs Dani notices the lack of guards walking around and a long line at the guest bathroom.

 

“What the hell is going on?”

 

“I guess the banana didn’t agree with them?” Chaerin chuckles. But Dani knows it’s not likely and now has an idea exactly what was in the guards' smoothies. 

 

|~~~~|

 

The girls end up at in a VIP of some spot Chaerin had chosen. It was a couple of districts away from Zico’s territory but Chaerin said it was neutral. Chaerin hugs a couple of friends in the booth before sitting down with Dani.

 

“Hey guys, let me introduce you to my sister Dani.” Chaerin says to her friends. 

 

“Nice to meet you.” A guy sticks his hand out eagerly. “I’m Juno.”

 

“Hi, I’m Dani.” Dani blushes while staring at his dimpled smile.

 

“None of that. My brother would not take lightly to you hitting on his girl.”

 

“I’m not-” Chaerin shoots her a look that makes him swallow the remaining words 

 

“All I did was tell her my name.” Juno defends but Chaerin wasn’t hearing that. Zico name was out there and it was the girl's protection. She used it wisely when she was out and made friends according to the rules of the city. 

 

“Your dimples told on you..” Chaerin smirks. “Let’s go dance.” Chaerin grabs Dani hand pulling her to the dance floor.

 

Dani hadn’t realized just how much she missed dancing until her hips started to sway subconsciously. The current song playing had a reggaeton beat something she could pop her hips too. Her lyrical movements brought attention to her and the other girl who began to follow along. Chaerin was truly a gem and Dani felt so much closer to her these past few months. It was like Chaerin was medicine for the fucked up condition she had to live in.

 

“That was so much fun,” Chaerin says as they return back to the mansion. The two collapses on the girls' bed eyes closed, breathing heavily. “We should do this again. I talk Dean into taking us next time.” She snickers.

 

“What exactly is your relationship with him?” 

 

“He’s the oppa that gives me what I want.” She giggles. “Both of my brothers are extremely strict and I’m not allowed to have fun. There is no dating only socializing and I have to hang around certain people. He’s the reason I’m sane with this lifestyle they lead.” She sighs. “My movements aren’t exactly monitored but I’m not as free as I would like to be.” 

 

“So she gives me hell every day instead.” The two girls hadn’t notice Zico until he made his presence known to them. “What have you been up to Rin? Why are the guards sitting on the couch holding their stomachs.”

 

“Oh, I made them delicious smoothies.” She says with a smirk.

 

“Did you now?”

 

“Would you like to try there is more left?

 

“I rather not. You may have poisoned them.” Dani snickers at the response which causes Zico to stop and stare. A knowing smirk appears on Chaerin’s face as she hops up from the bed. “How about we make cupcakes next time? I know the perfect recipe.”

 

“I bet you do.” Dani giggles. After Chaerin leaves Zico remains in the doorway looking the girl over. “Is there something that you need?” 

 

“No, it’s not like you would tell me the truth.”

 

“You don’t know that.” Dani sighs. “I don’t know what she did. She wouldn’t tell me.” 

 

“Sounds like my sister.” He sighs. “Your friend is ok.”

 

“She’s ok?” Dani questions, tears threating to fall from her eyes. “May I go see her?” She was extremely worried about Joy being in the hospital the past six months she had stayed with Zico.

 

“It’s not safe.” 

 

“Why wouldn’t it be? You would make it safe. I’m not asking to go alone.” She pleads.

 

“It’s even worse if you go with me.” He mumbles but she catches what he says.

 

“Could Chaerin take me?”

 

“Why would I risk my sister’s life for you?” The condescending tone should have given her chills but in this case, it only infuriated her.

 

“God! Do you have to be this stubborn!” Dani heaves. “I’ve done everything you’ve asked of me. I haven’t tried running away. I do as you tell me without talking back to you or questioning you. My dreams are ruined and no one seems to care. Now I can’t contact any of my friends. Nor the family that I do have left. I can’t do anything. I cannot go to school and I cannot pursue my dream as a dancer.” 

 

“You don’t know how it feels to want something you’ll never have. And it’s not even your fault that you cannot have it.” Dani storms off slamming the bathroom door behind her. Zico could hear her cries through the bathroom door.

 

|~~~|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Chaerin someone who could be there for Dani, someone who keeps her sane as Dean does for Chaerin. Chaerin also doesn't like the lifestyle but she deals with it because the people apart of it is her family, whom she loves. Dani doesn't have any connection to any of the people who have as she calls it 'ruined her life' so she wears her emotion on her sleeve. She's starting to become more outspoken on how she feels. I do hope I'm developing her in a way that will make you think of her in a good light. 


	6. Your smile towards me was very pretty,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But your heart never made an expression.

(5)

There a knock on Zico’s door. He calls out ‘come in’ to his visitor expecting Dani but instead it’s Crush. Zico sighs going to the files on his tablet. 

“Ah, you thought I was her. Sorry to disappoint you.” Crush smirks.

“I’m sure there is a reason for this visit?” Zico looks up expectantly. 

“Two of unidentified gang members were spotted in our territory. It’s not clear what they want nor who they were looking for.” 

“Send Dongwook out. If he needs assistance to tell him to reach out to Millic’s crew.” Zico advises. He hands over the tablet pointing at two people on the screen. “If it’s these two tell them to shoot on sight.” 

“Anything for me to do?” 

“Set up a meeting with that new crew we keep hearing about. I think it’s time we recruit. They are diligent. We just have to control that one member that wields the knife.”

“He’s more dangerous than P.O., it shocked me.” 

“Right, did you see the crime scene photos.”

“They were the reason I couldn’t eat last week and I don’t even have a weak stomach.” Zico laughs at a memory of Crush constant trips to the bathroom.   
“You’re right, your blood lust for crushing things up under your feet. In those killer ass boots.” 

“They get the job done.” Crush chuckles. “Alright, there is something else I would like to approach you with.”

“And what’s that?” Zico raises his brows.

“Trouble in Paradise?” He hints towards the room next door. Zico catches on right away dismissing it. “You seem to have fucked up your chance.”

“What chance?” Zico raises his brow for him to continue.   
“You kept her here so ask yourself that.” Crush states. “You could’ve let her go or offered her to someone else. You have her living here with you in your home. We are both aware of what’s really going on.” 

“What are you even saying?” Zico continues to pretend that he doesn’t understand what Crush is getting at.

“She’s the same girl from the club that night. You of all people know I have a photogenic memory.” Crush continues. “Maybe your pride is hurt because she doesn’t remember. But how could she?”

“Just shut up.” Zico huffs once his cover is blown.

“Unfortunately, I’m one of the few people who doesn’t give a fuck about your title.” Crush chuckles in his expense. “You should hurry before someone else grabs her. Especially when they already have their eyes set on her.” Crush warns and begins to walk away when Zico stops him.

“What do you mean?” 

“What if they oppose?” Crush doesn’t answer instead he changes the subject.

“They won’t.”

“Don’t tell me you’ll do something stupid like attacking them?”

“I’m not that petty.” Zuci laughs like the past argument hadn’t happened. “I know their leader. Just tell him to get control over D or X whatever his name is.” 

“He’s actually cute when you get to know him.” 

“It’s funny you think a murderous pretty boy is cute when you get to know him.”

“You act like there is no blood on your hand.” 

“I never said that,” Zico assures. “I have no problem as long as his intentions are good. No sprees. We have a business to run and I’m only in the business of getting rid of those who threaten my family and my block.”

“And your girl.” Crush adds dashing out the door before Zico could react. 

Zico gets up to close his room Door. He hesitates to leave his room to check on Dani who’s locked herself in her own room. After she told him how she felt he hasn’t seen her since. He heard she only comes out when he’s not there. He tried to catch her but she hurried back to her room after seeing him return.   
Maybe it was his pride that was in the way and it was also his pride stopping him from knocking on her door. He turns back to head to his room when he hears her door opening. 

“See you later boo.” Chaerin comes out with a smile on her. Dean right behind her. He raised his brow at Dean who shrugs in response. Crush comment coming back to him. “Are you done being an asshole yet?” Chaerin breaks Zico's daze.

“How am I being an asshole?” He folds his arms as he leans against the hallway wall.

“By not letting me take her to see Joy.” She yells.

“You know why you can’t take her just as well as I know.” 

“But you have other people.”

“None of them are trustworthy when it comes to this complex situation. She’s in the same amount of danger as you.” 

“What about Crush?” 

“He just got assigned to recruiting a group.”

“Dean?”

“He has his own assignment.” Dean looks confused by the confession. “Email.” He says to Dean. Who checks it and then walks off.

“What’s your next excuse?” 

“These aren’t excuses. You’re just too angry with me to understand how complex this is.” 

“Take her, if you want this to work with her. If not let her go. Give someone else a chance if it’s so much of a burden for you.” Chaerin rolls her eyes walking away muttering ‘idiot’ under her breath.

|~~~|

Dani is surprised by Zico showing up outside her bedroom door the following morning. He avoided her like a plague this past week and she had done the same to him. 

“Let’s head out.” Is all he says to her before walking out. Once in the car, he throws a paper bag on her lap. “Eat.” Dani took the breakfast sandwich out of the wrapper without saying much.   
It wasn’t long before they arrive at a hospital. Zico leading Dani to a private room. It was only after noticing her name written on the tag next to the door when she realized what was happening. Just a few feet away she would be seeing someone she truly missed. And it’s all thanks to him.


	7. Short and Sweet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the shortest chapter I've written and that's because there will be a major time skip after the next chapter. I've been in the moment of meeting each other for too long. You will notice the drastic change in the story.

|~~~|  
Dani hand glides across the name plate with **‘Park Soo-Young’** written on it on the side of the door. She’s nervous and feels like a ton of butterflies in her stomach. She doesn’t know what to expect and that’s what worries her the most.

“What’s wrong?” Zico leans in while he whispers.

“Nothing.” Dani shivers realizing how close he is to her. “L-let’s go in.”

“I’ll give you some time with her and come back later.” Dani nods reaching for the handle of the door. She slides the door open entering quietly before closing it back.  
She looked over the girl with red velvet colored hair and pale white skin. Her back is turned to the door the only sound is sniffles coming from her. Dani notices she’s holding her wrist staring at in. Maybe that was the cause of her tears.

“Hey boo.” Dani says in a mere whispers but it awakes Soo-Young from her daze. She whips her head around shock written on her face at the sound of a voice she prayed to hear again.

“This isn't real.” She exclaims. “Did I-?”

“Hey, why would you think that? I’m here I’m real.” Dani reassures but she wouldn’t get close. Her claims missing the girl by a long shot. The girl had only open her eyes today. After being in a mini coma of course it’s shocking seeing someone you assumed was dead.

Dani notices how unsure the other was, she takes a step forward finally standing in front of the girl. She bends down wiping the tears from her face.

“I’m here. I’m alive.”

“I thought I lost you.” She burst into tears causing a chain effect. Dani begins to cry her hold tightening around the girl.

“I shouldn’t have left you here. I’m sorry I did.”

“You didn’t leave me. You saved me.”

“How did I save you? Look!” Dani shows the girl her own wrists, two red lines proving what she did. “I nearly lost you without even knowing you were alive.”

“I thought you died.” Joy confesses, her head down with her eyes on her wrist as she rubs the red line. “I thought you died because of me.” There are more tears streaming down the girls face at the thought of losing her.

“No, I’m here with you. Both of us are here.” Dani reminds. “Somehow we made it.” She chuckles her tone depressive. Her situation has changed but was it really better than not dying the day that those men came to the club. Now she's worried about the day Zico would get tired and finally get rid of her. She knew he only took her to see Joy because of Chaerin.

Dani hold the girl closer when a thought crosses her mind.

“Where are your parents?” Joy avoided the question until Dani repeated it.

“I didn’t contact them. I didn’t think I deserved to.” Joy admits.

“What do you mean? I was the one who asked you to go back. Remember it was me who said it.” Dani's eyes widen as she speaks. “What would I do if something happens to you. You’re not safe here.”

“Unnie!”

“Please go back.” Dani starts to beg. “For my sanity. Go Back.”

“Don’t-”

“You’ll call them right? You’ll go back.” Joy gives up she nods her head though she doesn’t want to give in.

 _I feel like if I go back. I’ll never see you again._  
|~~~|


	8. Don't know why you come through in my mind..

|~~~|

“You ready?” Chaerin comes into Dani room dressed rather sexy for their girl’s night out. She was wearing an extremely short skirt with a matching top and thigh high boot. Chaerin had used her magic powers and somehow gotten rid of the guards. Or so she says.

“I mean I guess?” Dani had went for her usual when she would dance on nights at the club. A pair of fitting shorts with a white cami crop top paired with combat boots and fish nets. 

“You should wear this with it.” Chaerin hands her a vibrant red leather jacket and some large hoop earrings. “Wait you’ll look cute without it but add a ball cap.” Chaerin insisted on improving Dani’s outfit to her liking even doing her makeup to go with it. Dani rolled her eyes when Chaerin was finally finished. 

“Whatever event you’re planning we are about to be late.” Dani jokes. 

“Alright we can go.” She places the snap back on the vanity pulling Dani out the room. 

The girls head out with the city lights guiding them along the way.

“I noticed you never told me much about your family.” Chaerin says out of nowhere. 

“There isn’t much to say.” Dani winces at the topic. “I have a brother. I don’t get to see him.” Dani pauses thinking long and hard. 

“Honestly, it’s a long story. One I don’t want to talk about.” Chaerin didn’t push instead she changes the subject by asking Dani what music she likes. The girls vibe to the similar style of music that they like. 

“Oh shit, I love this song.” Chaerin starts to hype up in the driver's seat. Dani giggles at her antics.

“Someone I’m close with help with this song.” Dani says when the song is over. 

“Who the hell do you know? I thought we were sisters and you’re hiding things from me.” Dani laughs at her expense. 

“I mean I worked at a club I use to meet a lot of people.”

“I’m not falling for that. But what club did you work at?”

“Dawn, I’m sure I told you.” Dani starts. “Before it closed I heard it moved.”

“Oh, you must mean this place.” Dani looks up and they are outside of Club Dawn. It was in it’s new place is in Gangnam. The two walked in after the valet parked their car. It was far more upscale than it used to be. “Not many people can get in. The club is downstairs.”

“Seems like the old Dawn.” Dani giggles. There was always the best of both worlds with Dawn. Party Go-ers could party and men or women wanting to see a show had access to in the same building. Dani knew Dawn had a lot of secrets but it wasn’t a threat to it’s dancers by no means.

“It’ll be on the third floor, should we go there first?”

“Sure.” They arrived on the third floor of the building and it was already packed with party go-ers. Chaerin grips Dani hand pulling her over to the bar order them both a drink.

“I heard there is a strip club on the first floor should we go?” Chaerin wiggles her brows causing Dani to laugh.

“I liked the club scene better.” Chaerin turns and gasps when someone approaches the two.

“Minnie!” Dani gushes confusing Chaerin. “You’re still here.” She hugs Min burying the girl in her arms. She was one of the waitresses she worked with at Dawn. When the club closed due to a shooting she hadn’t heard from Min since.

“Where else would i go?” Min jokes. “But how do you know Rin?” 

“That’s what I also wanted to ask. How do you know Minzy?” Chaerin knew better than to expose the girl real name and Dani seemed hyper aware of this too by calling her by nicknames.

“It’s a long story, what about you two?” Dani passes the torch to the others.

“Another long story.” Chaerin waves it off. 

“Where’s Lin? Is she doing better after everything?”

“She’s in the backroom. She doesn’t work in this part anymore. But you can find her upstairs. I’m also on my way up”

“Upstairs?” Dani raises her brow.

“Another long story?” Chaerin jokes.

“Yep.” Minzy doesn’t explain nor does the two dwell on the subject. Dani attention is drawn somewhere else. The name of someone from her past catches her attention. 

“Wait, who did they just say would be performing?” 

“Oh, Fanxy Child is here tonight. I think Dabs is too.” Minzy shrugs. 

“Wait, Dabs?” Chaerin eyes sparkle. “Does that mean. _He’s_ here too.” Minzy smirks but doesn’t comment on Chaerin’s question. “Answer my question.”

“You and your 8th grade ass crush. I mean it’s not easy to get him out here. Jay keeps declining our request. You already know him and Zi-” Chaerin clears her throat stopping her from continuing. 

“Dawn always have special performances of up and coming artist once a month. This is the third time we invited them to come out. Jiho was nice enough to agree.”

“A-Yo, a-yo.” A memory of the first time Dani meet Jiho triggers with the sound of his voice.

“Let’s go to the front.” She grabs both of the girls arms pulling them without considering Minzy had been working. The three pushed through the crowd with no remorse finally making to the front. In front of Dani the leader greets the crowd. His demeanor showed the amount of power he held reminding her of someone else. His strawberry colored locks peeking out of his black beanie. He was still the same throwing a pair of shades of his eyes hiding himself behind the tinted lens. “It’s been awhile.” The crowd cheers his appearance striking excitement. “Millic helped us produce a new song. It’s called Paradise.” 

Jiho turns and looks at Millic who put his headset around his neck than hits one key setting the mood. 

The unique-ism of the groovy tune it seems almost retro accompanied by the asmr-style of rapping Jiho produces on the beat. His own idea of a lullaby but awakes the youth who screams for him in the crowd as he speaks of chasing dreams. Dani couldn’t help but be drawn in something about him. Something so familiar, something she wanted so bad, yet it was something she felt was out of her reach.

Her daze breaks when Crush, one of Zico’s best friends, appears on the stage with a mic in his hand. His voice produces such a soulful tone it was almost too good to be true. Someone who liked to crush people with the heel of his boots was now on stage singing like it came fluently. 

His whole demeanor still the same as the Crush she knew. But the swag on was completely different from what she was used to. She turns to look at Jiho, her brain malfunctions when she finds he’s already looking at her.

The crowd screams while another appearance shakes her to the core. Dean voices comes out soulful while he adds a hint of jazz to instantiate each syllable of each word. He lays out each word like it comes easy for him. Dani couldn’t help but think when would he have time to enhance his voice, him and Crush both.

She turns to Chaerin but she’s too deep in the moment herself. “Oppa! You’re so cool!” Chaerin screams out jokingly for Dean who smirks in response. While Jiho rolls his eyes. _What was that?_ Dani thinks.

The last person approaches the stage for his turn but he wasn’t familiar at all. His raspy voice smoothed out his words. He handles each word with care throwing in a bit of English as he sings here and there. She was completely impressed even in her shocked state.

“Say FANXY CHILD!” The group calls out and the crowd repeats. 

“SAY PENOMECO!” Jiho says pointing his mic at the silver-haired rapper. He gets the crowd to call out Dean and Crush. Dani had waited silently for his turn and that when everything hit her. 

“SAY ZI AH CO!” The crowd repeats. “Now scream!” Dani knees become weak. She closes her eyes breathing out through her nose.

“Please tell me I’m confused as fuck and that’s not Zico on stage?”

|~~~|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> So the part about the ASMR rapping is how Zico sounds in the beginning of the song so please don't fight me on this. I know Zico has a unique rap style and can play with a lot of genres so this is why i like this song so much and chose is as the story title. I couldn't really describe Dean and Crush singing styles because while they are both soulful they differ. Crush prefers more Jazz stylistic while I see Dean more on the R&B soulful side of it. I'm a huge fan of Penomeco and with this being a story about FANXY CHILD. I had to add him in even if it's for a little while. This stage was taken from Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook but originally it was only Crush, Zico, and Penomeco. I was going to remove Dean and have him do a job then have Chaerin comment on his absence but I decided to add him in. Now please give Dani a break she hadn't seen "Jiho" in a year and some months. And she doesn't know Zico's real name. The point before we move to the more "present" part of the story. I'm wrapping up the past and will be writing how their present relationship start. Then we will get to what's considered the future but is the real present time. There may be writing errors in this chapter.
> 
> P.S My characters will or may cuss/curse a lot more in the future chapters or any other stories I write.


	9. Reality F**k Let Me Sleep

“Please, tell me I’m confused as fuck and that’s not Zico on stage?” She practically begs the two girls but both remain quiet. Minzy giving Chaerin confused look not quite sure why the other girl reaction had been so serious about something unimportant.

“You know what, fuck all of you!” Dani shouts loud enough for Zico to hear. She storms off leaving Chaerin side. 

|~~~|

It had been 10 hours since Dani left, Zico began to panic with the girl being gone. He was also confused on her reaction to him. He never expected she would get so upset about him being the rapper she remembered from her past. Maybe he discredited her actual feelings him. Chaerin was equally nervous, she sat on the couch her leg bouncing sporadically. He places his hand on her knee in hopes of calming her.

“She’s fine, it’s not like it’s your fault. She’s mad at me.” 

“You’re right, it's not my fault. You should’ve told her the moment you recognized her.” Chaerin throws a pillow at Zico before storming off to her old room.

“You suck with women.” Crush chuckles. Zico didn’t feel like it was time to joke around. 

“Fuck you.” Zico grumbles from his seat

 

“Did you find anything?” Zico says to Crush once he sits down. He shakes his head instead of responding. He takes a seat on the couch and begin typing on his phone.

“Not me but Joon’s crew did.” Crush dismisses. “Joon got video of her getting in a taxi with an unidentified man. Crush shows him the video of Dani stepping back upon seeing the man and a hand movement of him telling her to get in the car.

“Can you get Youngjae to track the last known location it went?”

“That’s what I’m waiting on.” Crush phone beeped both of them lean in taking a look. 

“Isn’t that Black’s territory?” Zico face scrunched up

“That’s the last place they went. He questioned the driver he said they went into the diner across from the apartments on that strip. 

“Alright let’s go.”

 

Zico normally wouldn’t cross into other territories just solely for safety measures but Black who worked under him. Zico gave the man the area as a piece of loyalty between him. But in all the area was run by Zico. He had informants scattered through Black’s crew to keep him updated. They head over to the Diner and great the ajumma who seemed to be closing up.

“Hey guys, there is no more food tonight come back tomorrow.” She answers the moment the door dings as they open it. She didn’t even look up once too busy counting down the register. After she places the moment in the safe she looks realizing the trouble brewing around her.

“I’m looking for someone actually.” Zico smiles but there is a look of danger present in his eyes.

“I can try to help. Our surveillance doesn’t work but I remember my customers.” Zico showed her a picture of the girl. “Ah, she was here with someone. I saw her crying at the table so I went to check on her but she said she was ok. They left an hour ago.” She reprints their receipt. “I’m not sure this helps.”

“I can sent to Youngjae he’ll probably find something.” Zico nods his crew heading out. Once outside they are surrounded by Black’s crew.

“I’m surprised to see you here.” Black smirks. “You don’t come out here too often.

“Well this is a special case.” Zico comments. “What? I can't be here? Why?"

“Oh no, that’s not what I meant. It’s just a pleasant surprise.” Black smirks his tone heavy with sarcasm. “What brought about this visit?”

“I don’t know you tell me?” Zico smiles. “I’m starting to get a feeling of a shift in power. I heard you don’t even lead the Pearls anymore.” Zico brings up adding salt on Black’s wound. The Black Pearls were Black’s creation but Zico had gotten word there was a new owner and Black would be dead in a matter of days.

“I needed a bit of help is all.” 

“You could’ve called, you know since your home base was a gift.” 

“Ah, I didn’t think there was a need to. You’re not that giving.”

“Is that right?” Zico chuckles. “How about I give you a piece of advice?” Zico tilted his head. Black got the meaning and the two move away from the group. Crush took his gun out pointing it towards the rest of the crew.

“Don’t you dare more.” He threatens and they back away. 

“You know your new owner, he wouldn’t flinch if I killed you right here right now. And do you want to know why?” 

“Why?” Black asks interested. Zico sends him a quick text before walking away. 

“Let’s go.” Black looks up from the phone throwing it to the ground before stomping it repeatedly. 

“I see he will be back.” 

“And we will be waiting.” A dark look crossed Zico’s eyes as they pull off.

|~~~|

“I heard Zico came by?” Hyun takes a swig of his wine before looking up at Black.

“Yea, he didn’t say why he came but he had a lot of sarcasm to throw at me.” Black sat a bag full of money on the table. 

“About what?” Hyun had already got bits of their conversation from the crew but he wanted to see just how honest and loyal Black was to him. His position was supposed to be temporary but Hyun had other plans.

“He said I owe him, I’m living on his turf for free yet I have so many complaints. He reminded me it was borrowed.” Black crumbles. “I have make a quick move.” Black handed the money over to Hyun. “I haven’t counted it down but Kwon stack is a bit low.” He points off showing the wad of cash. 

“Oh Kwon wants to play.” A sadistic smirk crosses Hyun’s face. “Well Let’s play.

|~~~|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go ahead and introduce the rivals against Zico's crew. It wouldn't make sense if they didn't have one right? Remember Black from the earlier chapters he gifted Dani to Zico along with two clubs. Black was given his territory, thanks to Zico but because of Zico's arrogance. There is only one person that could put Zico in his place and he hasn't stopped in just yet. Hyun has decided he wants the Black Pearls and he will by any means get them even if that means taking Black's place permanently. Black has a hit on his head for not trusting Zico and Dani is currently missing. Only clues is that she left with a unidentified man. I hope you guys are liking this story so far. Comments are welcomed.


	10. The View From The Top is Beautiful.

|~~~|

“Around 10:52 she is seen leaving out of the dinner the destination is unknown.” Crush relayed the information he received from Youngjae.  
“Where could she have gone?” Zico nervously bites the knuckle of his thumb. They had replayed the video over and over. Dani seemed calm, relieved as she stares at the stars. Zico starts to question if he should even look for at all.  
“Ah!” There is a loud scream coming from the top floor one that could only belong to Chaerin. Zico raises up the stairs to see his sister squatting next to a broken vase. “I-I put.. It was ther-” Zico takes the girl in his arms she begins to cry. “I hope she ok.” Zico stares at the glass vase getting a bad feeling all over.  
The problem wasn’t Dani safety at this time it was theirs. Shots rang as bullets ricochet off the mansion walls. A shoot out was happening just below them. Zico curses under his breath asking Chaerin to lie down before making his way down. By the time he had arrived it was over and two of his guards were down.  
“What happened?” Zico asks one of the unwounded guards.  
“An SUV pulled up and started to shoot knocking wounding two of our guards and killing one. I started to shoot hitting one of their men and that’s when they pulled off heading west.”  
“Crush!” Zico yells out.  
“I’m on it.” Crush calls Youngjae to track the SUV while Zico tries to get in touch with Dean who hadn’t been picking up his calls the entire time. “Fuck!” He curses loudly. “Get everyone over here now!”

  
|~~~|

  
The conference room is filled to the brim with a tense atmosphere. This wasn’t the first time a hit was put on Zico and wouldn’t be the last. What was bugging him was there were no new groups trying to make their way in. This was a direct hit coming from someone already established.  
“You think this has something to do with Jay since you didn’t sign with him.” It was true Jay did pursue him to join his record label but he decline. Jay hands were as dirty as Zic’s and it would be more of a partnership if he joined with Jay. His team working under him and that’s something Zico wasn’t interested in.  
Jay had put in work longer and was more established than Zico. He was high up in ranks but their business never overlapped. Jay cleaned his money through his entertainment company and offered to do the same for Zico. It was a possibility that he may have pissed him off.  
There was a knock on the door which was unusual. They weren’t able to get in touch with Dean so he didn’t know they were there. Crush stood to open the door surprised to see the man they were just speaking on.  
“I didn’t expect you guys to be this shock to see me.” Jay chuckle. He takes a seat in Dean’s empty seat with Gray standing behind him in accordance to seniority. Every leader present right hand stood behind them. While Zico’s set next to them with their own men behind them.  
“I didn’t expect you to visit my headquarters and I’m not sure how you even got in.”  
“Your security is weak. They thought I was one of you.” Jay shrugs and Gray chuckles from behind them.  
“I’m sure that’s not likely but I’ll find out later.” Zico turns his attention to his men that were ready to shoot. He shakes his head to dismiss the idea. The only ones calm in the situation being him and Crush. “Why are you here exactly?”  
“I thought we could work together at least once.” Jay wagers nonchalantly. “One of my homes were hit tonight. The dumbass didn’t know I own more than one and decided to hit the one I frequent at. Someone I consider nephew got by a stray bullet and is in the hospital as we speak.” Zico could tell by Jay’s expression he was trying his best to control his anger. “I heard an hour later you also got hit and right before you paid a visit to Black’s neighborhood. Is this a coincidence?”  
“I wouldn’t put it past him but there is someone else controlling Black’s territory.”  
“Looks like he’s using Black to take care of us not caring if he dies.”  
“He thinks we are stupid enough to believe Black did it.” Crush comments.  
“But what if it is Black and he’s pulling the strings.”  
“Instead of what-ifs let’s handle them.” Jay interrupts the spew of comments. “I have a plan.”

  
|~~~|

  
Zico was far more irritable than he was early own. Dani was still missing and it has been two days since he last saw her. Dean is now also missing and his head is playing mind games telling him that the two had run off together. Someone shot up his home and he was in the process of finding somewhere to go until things is handled. And Jay, Park Jaebum, interrupting his meeting.  
They had agreed to work together and Zico was fine with this but it was what Jay said right after everyone left that pissed him off.

  
_“You know all secrets aren’t kept as quiet as you think.” Jay said in a warning tone._  
_“What do you mean?” Zico raises his brow not sure if he was being challenged._  
_“That girl, the one that you’re looking for.” Jay pieced together his meaning for him. “When you’re looking for something the best idea is to keep the person(s) you speak to quiet. Fortunately for you, she worked for me. But if someone else had gotten a whiff of you looking around for a missing girl what do you think would’ve happened to her?”_  
_“Is this a threat?” Zico questions._  
_“Why would I have to threaten you? I’m sure you have a couple of things up your sleeve when it comes to me?” Jay bargains. “Look. If she quietly introduce and seen with you she’s safer that way. But if she hidden until the last moment then there is nothing we can do.” Jay advises._  
_“I get what you’re saying.”_  
_“Plus, I heard her name come up in conversation. Apparently, she isn’t as safe as you think. She has a brother and he’s well known in our field. I recommend you to be more careful with his sister. Or avoid every meeting him.”_

  
|~~~|

  
Dani looks around carefully as she types a message fairly quickly. She had hidden her phone in the inside of her boots the way here. She finally had a chance to use it. She drafted a long message to Chaerin in hopes the girl would know what to do. With her full attention on the message she didn’t hear the sound of the hotel room door opening nor it closing. A figure makes its way in the room watching the girl closely. Dani freezes but them calms herself before turning and asking.  
“Who are you?”  
|~~|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zico is unaware that Dani has a brother while Dani is possibly unaware that her brother dabbles in the type of business Zico is in. What would her brother do if he found out his sister is missing while under Zico's care? What would he do if he found out that she's under Zico's care to begin with? This story will be across the board drenched in KHH & RNB. But there are Kpop groups sprinkled around throughout this story. Also Jay has a huge part in this story. The part he plays. We shall see. The ending for this story is written as I mentioned before and I'm making the story fuller than what I intended two years ago. I really hope you guys are enjoying this story and I thank you again! Thanks!


	11. But I Know The Danger Of The Height

|~~~|

**14 hours Prior**

Dani breath hitches, the sound of footsteps coming from both ends of the hall renews her anxiety. She places her hand on her chest to slow her breathing. She didn’t understand why she was in another situation like this. If she had only stayed at the club and had not gotten mad over something so petty she wouldn’t have been dragged here.  It was like her life is meant for her to wake up in and out of warehouses with a cold chill covering her body.

A soft sigh leaves Dani when her heart calms. She stares out the only window in the room into the night sky. Tonight was ominously peaceful, she could feel chills suddenly take over her body.

|~~~|

**14 Hours Prior**

Dean hops off the stage to follow behind Dani but the crowd of fans kept greeting him that it made it hard to get through. When he makes it outside of the club he spots the girl pulling away from a guy in black hoodie covering his appearance. Dean had three options the first one would be to shoot him and grab the girl but the issue was the driver who was standing on his side of the car.

 “You’re drunk and I don’t know you so please.. Let me go.” Dani begs. 

“Oh, but we know you.” The driver smirked politely pointing to the backseat but a warning look on his face. Dean chose his second option slipping a tracker on the back of the car since he couldn’t go with his third option. He left the toy Taeil created in the car. They were little pellets that could easily sink into the skin and then into the bloodstream rendering you paralysis for the remaining 24hrs. He would rather use that after he found out who sent the assholes after Dani. He rushes over to his car hoping cutting the GPS on before calling someone close to him. 

“Hey, I’m sending you a license plate number.”

“So you want Won to track it?” The caller chuckles. “You could easily get Jiho’s help.”

“It’s easier with your help. Will you help me or not?”

“What are friends for?” The caller hangs up just as quick as he answered the call. Dean hits up Taeil asking him to meet him along the way and to keep Zico out of it. 

|~~~|

**11:30am Next Day**

**(14 Hours Since Dani has been missing)**

“She’s seen on camera leaving out of the diner at 12am. Her whereabouts are still unknown.” Crush relays the information Youngjae had sent. After pressing play on the screen Dani appears. Dani is leaving the diner in a rush with a mysterious guy in the video. His unknown due to the ball cap adjusted low masking his appearance. She seemed to be limping a bit because the guy stops so she can readjust her shoes. She’s also putting all her body weight on him as though she couldn’t stand on her own.

“Youngjae did say the watch he’s wearing is limited edition there is only 150 made in the world and only 10 people with it in Korea. 

“Do you have a list of buyers?” 

“It’s confidential information so at this time, now we don’t have it.” Crush explains. “But, Nam has one of his people looking into it.” 

“How long will that take?” 

“I’m not a hacker so I wouldn’t know.” Crush shrugs his shoulders taking a seat on the chaise of the sectional. Zico rolls his eyes at the insubordination coming from his partner. Zico replays the video noting that Dani seems calm aside from the limp in each step, and begins to wonder if he should even look for her. Zico pauses the video staring deeply.

“These are two different people.” He mumbled to himself. “Seob, check this out.” He plays the video of Dani being put in the SUV. She’s practically dragged and there is no sign of a limp at all. In the next sequence at the diner is when the limp is most noticeable. Crush leans over checking a footage giving Youngjae another call. Zico wasn’t sure but something else had to be going on. He wasn’t exactly sure what but would stop at nothing to find out. 

“AHH!!” Zico takes off up the stairs after Chaerin’s scream. Chaerin is spotted squatting down in front of broken glass. “I-I put.. It was-”

Zico stare at the glass an ominous feeling coming over him. He stands to treat his sister bleeding fingering when a bullet pierce narrowly missing him hitting the wall instead.

“STAY DOWN!” Zico growls pulling his sister into the hall as more shots are fired lighting up the only home on their street. 

“Zi!” Crush calls out. Zico runs down the stairs two at a time his gun out. By the time Zico arrived two of his guards were down and his house in shambles. 

“What happened?” 

“An SUV pulled up started shooting before the guards could even figure out what was going on. Yonghyun and Daejung are down but I’m getting Sangmin to take them to Lee now. When I came out I hit two of their man and that’s when they pulled off.”

“Get Joon and Youngjae to pull surveillance starting from when they arrived here and 12 hours ago. Get Yong to pull their license plate. Fuck, first find Dean!” 

|~~~|

Noon

 

Zico made a call to their affiliates setting up a meeting with the leaders at Bermuda, their headquarters. The meeting was to find out who was hit and if anything was taken. A couple of the gangs had been hit already so only the leaders and their right hands were present. They deployed some of their members to help out with those who hadn’t just yet. 

 

“I’m not even sure why we were hit.” Blo commented. 

 

“Do you this it’s a gang trying to push up?” Swings questions. 

 

“That would be stupid of them to take on all of us.” Dok adds. “It’s someone who has a list of our affiliates. There is no newbie group trying to push up.” Dok set at the head of the table out of respect. And there were only two people Zico would do that for. But he wasn’t on good terms with the other. 

 

“What are you thinking?” Quiett asks Zico. 

 

“You think this has something to do with Jay he’s the only absent.” It was true Jay wasn’t present which had a couple of leaders wary except DOK who was quietly looked them over but no response was given to their question at all. 

 

Zico and Jay had an iffy relationship. Jay wanted to recruit to his record label that he used to clean his money but Zico declined it was the same thing as being under him gang wise and regardless of the talent he had musically he just wasn’t feeling it. He still had a high respect for him and that was the reason he left the other end of the table empty if he came. 

 

Did he believe Jay did this? Why would he? What would he get out of it? Like Dok, he was a board member of TRES. It would be stupid to attack those lower than him. In late fashion Jay does arrive with Simon and Gray in tow. Their aura brought tension in the room as the trio took their seats. There was something off-putting by the look of Jay’s face and the way he wasn’t show-offy when he came in. The smile on his face seemed plastic plus Simon and Gray were showing just how pissed they were.

 

“You’re late.” Dok comments but doesn’t pry. “Zico was giving his opinion on why he thinks everything is happening.” Dok cues Zico who nods.

 

“As you all know Black Pearls currently has a new leader.”

 

“I thought his spot was temporary?” Jay asks.

 

“It no longer seems like it.” Crush stands handing the leaders a paper. “There is a hit out on Black. It only shows up through our shared channel.” The leaders look over the information and the pictures of Black crew members. 

 

“But he’s completely unknown to us there is not even one picture and I wondered why.” Zico explains cutting on the projector and Crush turns off the light. Pictures of Hyun appears on the screen his appearance with one TRES rivals.

 

“This is interesting.” Dok chuckles. “It would make sense. He’s hit up what 9 of us already.”

 

“10.” Jay comments with a sigh. “They paid a visit about 20 minutes before the meeting to one of my vacation homes deciding to hit one I frequent at. I was there but someone I consider  my little brother was hit. We just came from the hospital and it’s not looking good. And I’m ready to kill any possibilities. I don’t care who actually did the shooting I just want them all dead.”

  
  


|~~~|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little take on the missing Dani and Dean. You get a view of what happened with them both and how Dean was avoiding Zico help that he even called a old friend for help in finding out who kidnapped Dani. Though that will also.. Ah.. I'll save that. You get a lot of mentions from the KHH world. I wanted to mention so many more but I couldn't maybe later? There is a lot of secrets to uncover while on the journey of saving Dani with help of friends.. and family *cough cough* The next chapter is already written but i'm editing. I apologize if there are any grammar errors. Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments if you are enjoying it.


	12. Because I Experience The Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The view from the Top is beautiful.  
> But I know the Danger of the height,  
> Because I experience the Bottom.

 

|~~~|

After the meeting everyone set out to various patrol points excluding Zico, Dok2, The Q, Jay, Simon, Gray, and Crush. There was a sidebar held between them. They sat waiting on another Tres Board member. When he arrived there was no one with him which confused the others.

“I thought there were two of you coming.”

“He had something to take care of. Since he’s out of town so I’m here by myself.” 

“Well, let’s get started.” Dok says in closure hinting not to bring the topic back up. 

 

Zico returns home shortly after the board meeting. Everyone knew Zico was pursuing being a board member but his current situation was holding him back and to make matters worse the board leaders were aware of his current issue. Jay had warned him that Dani wasn’t as safe as Zico thought. That she had family striding in the same world he walked in. The newest member of the board agreed that he knew him personally and that he was in fact very dangerous when angered. With the fact that his sister had been missing for approximately 24 hours now would only make things worse.

“I told you getting involved with her wasn’t going to be easy.” Crush shook his head. “We should be lucky that they are all willing to help. Especially N.” 

“He looks like he knows more than we think.”

“They all do. They have at least one spy in every gang running the city. Some they got approval for; others unknowingly. You have to think about it like this. N’s father has a lot of connections in and out of South Korea. He has a political standpoint and he raised his son the same way. The club we performed at was their club and the Y Group that’s always in the media signing business deals one after another is also them. And added on to that he’s friends with Dean. They both were exchange students in Europe in High School together.”

“I know.” 

“No, I don’t think you really understand. The weight he has outweighs all of us but he doesn’t use that weight to move up. He started from the bottom then became a member of the board without the help of his father. His front-runners are unknown. That many of us we wouldn’t know they worked for him if we walked past one of them. I heard one of them is currently training under Dok2, while another works under Jay’s label. Only they are aware of who they are and how dangerous they can be. Then there is Dean. And now we find out that Dani’s brother is N best friend.” Crush scoffs. “If I didn’t have faith in us. I would say that we are gravely fucked.”

|~~~|

**8 Hours Prior**

Dean pulls up outside of a warehouse in a district that he’s unaware of.  Something seems a bit off when he notices the amount of cars circled around the place. Dean hustles out of the car remaining as low as possible while he worked on taking pictures of the license plates before sending them off. He makes his way to the back door of the warehouse creeping in with ease. He hears the sound of gunshots then notices two guards running towards a metal door. He disarms them both then knocks the two of them out dragging them away from the door. He quickly makes his way to the back and opens the door as silently as he could. Upon entering the room he notices Dani tied to a chair struggling to get out.

“I finally found you.” Dean smiles at the girl as he cuts the ropes around her wrist before moving to the ones on her ankle. He looks up noticing a bruise on her cheek, then the red of her cheeks covered in tear streaks. 

“Did they do this to you?” She nods looking down at the tape covering her mouth. He slows pulls it off not wanting to harm the girl anymore than she already had been. Once the last piece is off Dani hugs him tight crying in his arms. 

“Thank you.” She breathes out.

“Here put this on you’re safe with this on.” He fastens a bracelet on her wrist. “You won’t have to worry anymore neither will I and the others.”

 “I was so scared, I shouldn’t have left.” She cries. Dean pulls away from the girl.

“I think you made the right choice.”

“What?” Dani asked confused.

“You should be the one in control over your own life. Instead we’ve made all decisions for you.” Dani doesn’t respond so Dean continues. “It’s time you decide how you would like to continue living. I’m giving you back your freedom.” 

“It’s not for you to decide.” Dean suddenly hears. He hadn’t notice someone entering the room. A gun was pointed at him with a sense of betrayal washing over him.

“You did this?” Dean questions his friend. He’s known him as long as he’s known N and to find out he’s the one who colluded in Dani’s kidnapping.

“Why would I kidnap my own sister?” He asks Dean dumbfounded. “But you have admitted to kidnapping her am I correct? You’re offering her freedom. It seems like you have a story to tell.”

“Your sister?” Dean asks bewildered by the news. “Why didn’t N tell me I talked to him before I arrived.”

“How do you think I found out a rival of mines kidnapped my sister. It was all thanks to you.” He smirks. 

“It still doesn’t make sense how could you keep that from me with all the years that I've known you there wasn’t a mention of her. When we use to run together. Wait, Dani you have a brother?” Dani bites her lip and nods.

“We were separated because of issues in our family.” Dean just scoffs. Why the hell they hadn’t checked into her background more. This was something that shouldn’t have been a secret.

“Are you going to let her go or what?” Dean freezes realizing he wasn’t going to let up. He places Dani behind him. 

“You don’t own her so why should I? Shouldn’t you ask her if she wants to go with you.”

“What you think it’s safer with you?” He chuckles. “The only option I’m giving as your friend is you let her go.” 

“My answer as her friend is that I won’t.” A gunshot rang with a clear target as Dean drops to his knees. “You asshole.” He mutters with gritted teeth. Before he could reach for his own gun something caused him to fully collapsed on the floor. One of the other men had hit with the butt of the gun before grabbing Dani. The last he sees is Dani reaching for him as she’s pulled out of the room. Then abruptly room darkens around him.

 |~~~|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zico discredited the friendship between N and Dean to the point he hadn’t realized two things. Dean has in fact talked to Dean and “was” supposedly helping Dean with saving Dani. And the possibility that Dean knew Dani’s brother. The second point is N knowing exactly where Dani is and he does because one of the runners on his team is in fact Dani’s brother. He is also the one missing from their meeting. The reason Jay mentioned Dani’s brother was for Zico to guess what was going on put.. That didn’t happen unfortunately. Just imagine a smirking N when Zico failed to realize that he was hiding so much more than he realized. And Dok nor Jay could advise him.. At that time maybe later? Also Dean messed up when he called N, who is closer to Dani brother, and provided all the information needed to her brother to find her. Her brother arrived ahead of Dean thanks to him stopping to get what he needed from Taeil. Her brother is extremely dangerous. The reason they were separated will be mentioned later and maybe you would agree with him taking Dani away first chance he got. To the point that he didn’t care about harming his friend to get his sister. I’m happy it was Dean that saved her honestly. I added the Dean x Oc tag for this reason. Also I’m not sure if I explained this already but there is a reason why Dani’s brother's name will not be mentioned at all throughout this story. Once I finish this story my next one will feather his’s and N crew. Jay is also apart of that story not as a main character though. So everything happening is ahead of his story. Sorry I cannot mention him. But I still hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I started about two years ago. There are some things in this story that are a bit dated with that in mind. My one-shot grew into a short story and there are warnings that will go unmentioned until this story is complete. I will warn you in the chapters instead. This isn't beta-ed so there may be grammar issues or confusing sentence structures. If you are confused please let me know in the comments.


End file.
